The present invention relates to an improved vehicle for providing power to a plurality of power driven plant trimming tools, and more particularly to a vehicle that is adapted to be driven by an operator so as to direct the vehicle, which includes a support structure having telescopic boom, through a cultivated field. The boom includes arms with telescopic sections having air lines for feeding compressed air to a plurality of manually controlled, pneumatically operated pruning devices. The invention also relates to an improved hydraulic or hydrostatic drive arrangement for the vehicle.